Drabbles
by BuriMaymay
Summary: Just a collection of one shots that have no rhyme or reason.
1. Scarf

**Author's note**: I literally came up with this as I was crocheting a scarf of my own. Ha ha. I'm also going to be writing some Draco/Hermione one shots. I don't really expect there to be any time when they'll be posted; it'll just happen when I am in the mood for writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters.

* * *

"What are you doing, Granger?"

Cinnamon eyes flew up in surprise, connecting with a pair of amused silver eyes. Rolling her eyes, the woman resumed her task. "For your information, Malfoy, I am crocheting a scarf."

The man looked down at her in puzzlement. "I can tell that you are making a scarf. I'm just shocked that I actually recognize what it looks like."

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. "Just because I made a couple mistakes when I sewed clothes for the house elves doesn't mean that I couldn't improve." He snorted, but she ignored it. "I found an instruction booklet and taught myself to crochet properly."

"You would almost have to improve, from what Potter told me."

She huffed and stopped for a moment to glare at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Malfoy, besides bothering me?"

He chuckled while sliding his hands into his trouser pockets. "Nope, right now is my bother Granger time." He sat down next to her, leaving a few inches between them. She decided to ignore him and resumed her previous task. His eyes glittered as he grabbed the end of the scarf in question. "You know, this isn't a bad job. Too bad the colors suck."

She huffed and yanked the scarf back. "Just because you don't appreciate Gryffindor colors doesn't mean that the quality of the scarf is diminished." She glanced at her watch. "As stimulating as this conversation is, I have to go. I'm meeting with Harry and Ronald in a few minutes."

The hardened tone when mentioning Weasley didn't go unnoticed by him. "Hey," he said softly, grabbing her attention. "Don't let the Weasel bother you. He's a git."

She chuckled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh trust me, he knows that he screwed up and missed out on me. He will be living with the regrets, not me." She hurriedly packed away her project and stood up quickly. Extending her hand, she smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Malfoy, even if it was to annoy me."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Please, Granger, we see each other often enough. Call me Draco."

She flushed slightly. "As long as you call me Hermione. I'll see you later, Draco," she called as she apparated to the designated meeting spot with Harry and Ronald.

About a week later, Draco received a package by owl post from an unfamiliar owl. He glanced at the unfamiliar handwriting before opening the letter.

_Draco,_

_Hope this scarf fits your standards. _

Chuckling, he opened the package to find a scarf of silver and green. He grabbed the scarf and wound it around his neck, finding that it was the perfect length and fairly warm. He stood from his desk to grab his coat.

A few minutes later found him in front of one of the meeting rooms at the Ministry. A couple people were already present for the meeting, including Potter and Hermione. He caught her eye as he sauntered up to her.

"Morning, Potter, Hermione."

"Morning, Malfoy," replied the boy who lived, glancing at the scarf curiously. "That's a nice scarf. Where did you get it?"

He chuckled as he glanced at the flushing woman a few feet away. "A very clever witch gave it to me."


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note**: This actually stemmed from a dream I had. Obviously not of these two. And, if you need a refresher, a Puffskein is basically a huge furball (Arnold the Pygmy Puff is an offshoot of a Puffskein) and a Crup is a Jack Russell terrier looking dog with two tails and a great dislike toward Muggles.

* * *

It had been five years since the war. Five long years that came along with many changes. Hermione gazed absentmindedly around the familiar room of the Great Hall as she reflected on the past.

Five years changed her into the woman she was today. She, unlike Harry and Ron, decided to go back to school to finish her magical education. Harry and Ron decided to take up the new Minister's offer of becoming Aurors, in which they both excelled. However, she found a career in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She still felt strongly about her case for the house elves but went about her approach in another manner. While studying in her last year of Hogwarts, she did some research on the house elves that resided in the kitchens and was able to understand their viewpoints better. Surprisingly, the house elves saw her point of view and had their support in future endeavors, which she greatly appreciated.

She absolutely loved her job and where she was in her life. She loved working with the different magical creatures that she came across. She was also very efficient at her job, gaining a fairly high status in her few years at the Ministry. She lived a cozy flat in London with Crookshanks and her new additions, a Puffskein named Grimm and a Crup named Vanilla. Grimm was found hiding in a Muggle hoarder's home, while Vanilla was being abused and neglected by a slightly demented witch. Crookshanks got along famously with the other two and they made quite a sight playing together.

She sighed as she was drawn out of her reverie when someone bumped into her table. Her eyes immediately flew to the dance floor where a number of her previous classmates were dancing the night away. She smiled slightly when her eyes landed on Ron and Lavender.

She and Ron did end up dating for a brief period of time. However, it didn't work out according to what they both wanted in a partner. Ron wanted a stay home wife and kids immediately, and Hermione just couldn't do that with her career blossoming. They still remained friends, however. Harry and Ginny got married as soon as Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. It was a small ceremony of close friends and family. Hermione smiled slightly when Ginny twirled along the floor with Harry, her baby bump only slightly showing under her dress robes.

Hermione sighed as she continued to sit at her table alone. It was a reunion of sorts for everyone involved in the war. Headmaster McGonagall felt that the appropriate place for it to occur would be Hogwarts, since that was where the magic happened. So many familiar faces were able to attend. Neville and Luna ended up together, with a little helpful nudging from Harry. A number of the Weasleys and their spouses were present. Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan…

"Is this seat taken?" She flinched slightly, covering her heart with a hand. Breathing deeply, her gaze landed on another familiar face.

"Malfoy, you startled me," she exclaimed, relaxing after a couple intakes of breath. "Yes, you can take that seat. It seems like my party abandoned me."

The Malfoy heir chuckled as he sat down in the seat next to hers. "I'm surprised to see you still here, Granger. I would have thought you would be back exploring the library."

Hermione laughed along with him, slightly surprised by his casual behavior. "Honestly, it has crossed my mind." Silence over took the two as she began to study the man next to her.

She hadn't really stayed in contact with him after the war. He was Head Boy the same year as she was Head Girl, which meant they shared the same dormitory. It was tense for the first couple of months, until they came to a silent, but mutual understanding of not speaking to one another. Malfoy hadn't teased her throughout the whole time they were at school, and she hadn't tried bossing him around. They got along reasonably well in classes, and she began to respect him for his intelligence. In the years following, she respected him for his maturity after the war. He cleared his family name, which was easier after Lucius passed away in Azkaban. A weight seemed to have lifted from the Malfoy family, as shown by the numerous functions he and his mother attended. He made substantial contributions to the repairs of Hogwarts as well as the Ministry. He even supported her house elf rights, though never letting her know in person. The more she tried to figure him out, the more confused she got.

"Now why is the most clever witch of her age alone?"

She quirked a brow at his question. "Seriously? You want to ask me that?"

He put up his hands in surrender. "The silence was bothering me, and I was curious." She continued to give him a skeptical look until he sighed and started looking uncomfortable. "Look, Granger, I want to start over with you. I was a horrible git to you during school and I'm trying to amend for my past mistakes. I've already started over with Potter and Weasley and you're next."

"I'm next? Do you have a list that you keep of people you've tormented throughout the years?" she asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "So I'm just going to be a check mark at the end of the day so you can feel better about yourself?"

He ran his hand through his hair, disheveling it. "That's not what I meant," he muttered under his breath. He caught her gaze and she was surprised by the sincerity behind it. "I am so sorry for everything I did in the past, Granger, and I really would like to start over."

She eyed him suspiciously before moving her gaze back to the dance floor. "I didn't have a date."

"What?"

She returned her gaze back to his. "You asked why I came alone. I didn't have a date."

"So you and Weasley…"

She chuckled. "Just friends. We just didn't fit. Besides, Lavender is a much better match for him, and he is head over heals for her. What about yourself?

He sighed dramatically. "The only one in my life right now is my mother. I'm afraid I'm just too much to handle for other women."

"Egotistical, are we?"

"Since I have the looks and the brains to back it up, yes."

"Well, I have two males and a female in my life." At his inquisitive gaze, she continued. "You already know Crookshanks, but now I have Grimm and Vanilla. A Puffskein and a Crup."

"Right, you work in the Beast Division. Potter mentioned that."

"Yes, and I love it. I'm happy to be the voice for the creatures when they don't have one. Where are you nowadays?"

"Actually, an Auror. Potter's my new partner."

Her eyes widened in shock. "He never mentioned that to me."

He chuckled slightly. "Well, it's a little hard to believe that we aren't ripping each other's throats out. Besides the fact that it's unbelievable."

They continued talking rather easily after the ice was broken and she was shocked to find that they had a lot in common. He actually told her that he completely agreed with her views on house elves and had gone on to tell her that he changed how his own house elves continued in his household. She knew that she wouldn't be able to talk him into completely getting rid of them, but at least it was progress. They continued talking until the announcement that there was one more song before the event was done. She completely ignored the announcement, too excited by the stimulating conversation for something as silly as a dance. She was shocked when Malfoy stood up suddenly and extended his hand to her.

She looked up at him questioningly. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco. Would you care for a dance, Miss Granger?"

"Well, if I can call you Draco, I must insist that you call me Hermione." She glanced at his hand. "I don't dance, Draco. I said that already."

"Ah, come on, Hermione, I know you were just putting up a front. Think of it as helping with my redemption process."

She hesitantly took his hand and stood. "I'm warning you that I'm a fair bit rusty and I apologize if I step on your feet. Or fall"

His grey eyes twinkled as he led them to the dance floor. "I promise that I won't let you step on my feet." Her breath hitched when he wrapped an arm around her waist. "And I promise that the only falling you'll be doing will be for me."

And he stuck to that promise.


	3. Test

**Author's note:** Popped up in my head after I passed a particular test for work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to it.

* * *

She flew through the door, her curly mane of chestnut hair flying behind her. "I passed my Magical Contracts test," she said breathlessly, chocolate eyes dancing merrily.

He briefly glanced up at her from behind his newspaper. "That's nice, dear."

* * *

"They finally passed me on my Auror training," she exclaimed happily as she flopped down next to him on the couch. He casually draped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her lightly.

"I knew they would. You are the smartest witch of our age."

* * *

"You'll never guess what happened today, Draco?"

"You passed your job exam and got hired as the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"How can you always guess these things? It's like you're a Seer."

He chuckled, grey eyes glinting. "You're Hermione Granger now Malfoy. You pass everything."

* * *

Her hair seemed to droop while her puffy eyes shown with tears. She clutched a small white stick in her hands like a lifeline as she stumbled into the living room. His eyes flew to her as a sob broke through, echoing throughout the room.

"I didn't pass."

* * *

**Author's note cont:** If the last part isn't clear, Hermione is holding a pregnancy test.


End file.
